mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ChillyFreeze/Mixin' and Relaxin' 2
Zooty: "I have called you three here on a VERY important mission!" Rokit announced to the Infernites. "You three...must STOP THE MADNESS!" Me: What madness? ..hey, where are the other Moon Mixels? said the shrimp-like Infernite. (He wasn't a boy, but rather more of a man.) Zooty: "The madness of...THE EVILS OF THE CAVE." Rokit ominously announced. Me: Meltus and Burnard said the exact same thing they did when Flamzer said in his story who was stalking them. In short: Dude. That's messed up. Seriously. Zooty: "It is the most EVIL place ever!" Rokit announced. "So evil, that now even Vampos is lost to the evils and madness of it!" Me: The Infernites were a little freaked out by now, and tried to sneak off.. Zooty: "DON'T EVEN MOVE." Rokit barked at the three of them, as he noticed them attempting to leave. Me: The three cousins promptly scrambled back. Say, where is the so-called most evil place ever? said an Infernite with a very noticeable unibrow. Zooty: "Located in the depths of the caves...behind the glass door...leaves the place that NO ONE RETURNS." Rokit explained. "Luckily, my hardboiled masculinity has prevented me from being trapped in the dangers of it." Me: Burnard saw the glass door, opened it.. and promptly burst into laughter. You call THAT evil? AHAHAHAHA! Zooty: "IT IS EVIL. IT TRAPPED MY BROTHERS AND IT TRAPPED THE GLOWKIES." Rokit insisted, though by this time, he nearly sounded just desperate. Me: Flamzer decided to take front and center and go through the door, along with his fellow Infernite cousins. Zooty: "Go, split up!" Rokit kept urging. "Find them from the MADNESS!" Me: Well if you're so eager.. COME WITH US THEN! Zooty: "NO. NO. NO." Rokit attempted to back out of it. Me: Six hands promptly grabbed him and pulled him in.. (Meltus with Niksput and Vampos, Flamzer with Nurp-Naut, and Burnard with Globert and Boogly) Zooty: "GAH!" Rokit screamed. Me: Each Infernite saw three different rooms: a sauna, a area with what appeared to be mud, and a private room at the very back.. They then split up: Meltus took the first one, Flamzer the second, and Burnard the last one. Zooty: "All right, cadet." Rokit said, leading Meltus into a small area with steam leaking under a door. "Your mission is to get Niksput and Vampos out of the madness!" Me: Uh.. yes, ACHOOO, sir? The door closed, leaving the Infernite with the Glowkie and the Orbiton leader. Zooty: "Dude...'sup?" Niksput lazily said. His spacesuit and eye covering were gone, replaced by only a towel, as Vampos wore the same. A bat quickly tied one around Meltus' waist as he led him into the room. Me: Meltus looked at them, confused, then sat down.. and realised just how relaxing a sauna can be. Zooty: "Yeah, dude..." Vampos lazily said. "Just...relax..." Meanwhile, the video com continued to attempt to be pressed by Rokit, but was continually ignored. Me: Relax.. Meltus repeated.. and fell into the same state as Niksput and Vampos. Meanwhile, Rokit got the video com to work.. much to his horror. Zooty: "WHY." Rokit screamed, causing the three to look up at him. "Hey...Rokit..." Vampos lazily said. "...You're back." Me: Hey.. aaaachhhhoooo... Even Meltus's sneezing had relaxed.. Zooty: "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STOP THE MADNESS." Rokit screamed. "NOT FALL INTO IT." Me: Eh.. not my problem.. Rokit got really angry and decided to set Flamzer into action.. Zooty: "All right, cadet, Flamzer." Rokit explained to him. "You've only got one to escape from the madness...well, technically two. Go, now. Get Nurp-Naut out of it!" He then pushed the shrimp into the larger mud room. Me: Flamzer walked through, scanning for the Orbiton. He found him at the very end. Nurp? ..Naut? ..Hello? Zooty: "Over...over here." Naut's voice lazily called, as another bat attendant guided him to an empty mud pit near Nurp-Naut's position. Me: Flamzer instinctively sat down in the mud pit, and a bat attendant came over. Zooty: As soon as he sat down, the attendant leaned him down into the pit as new mud oozed in. The attendant quickly tied his ears in a towel, and started spreading green goop onto his face. Me: Naut.. how.. did.. you.. get into this.. He didn't finish his sentence, for he was becoming relaxed too.. Zooty: "...Yeah." Naut simply responded, as the bat put a large space vegetable slice over his eye. Finally, Rokit zoomed in, completely aghast. "NOT YOU TOO!" He screamed at Flamzer. Me: Come on Rokit, just join.. us.. Zooty: "NO!" He screamed, and then stormed out, desperate to find Burnard. Me: Burnard was just standing there. He had LITERALLY been just standing in front of the door. He suddenly smelt something.. something distinctly fruit-like. Zooty: "BURNARD THERE YOU ARE!" Rokit suddenly yelled, as he zoomed towards him. "...Wait, have you been standing here for the past while?" Me: Yep! He then opened the door and went through. Zooty: "Hi, Burnard!" Boogly called over, his mouth stuffed full of fruit as he continued to sit in the hotsprings. Me: Burnard went through the room and located the hotspring Boogly was in. And when Burnard finds food, YOU DO NOT STOP HIM. He reached for the bowl of fruit.. Zooty: "Hey, hey, hey!" Rokit suddenly popped up in front of him in anger. "What are you DOING?!" Me: Burnard was not listening. He grabbed the bowl and ran.. Zooty: "COME BACK!" Rokit yelled, as he followed him, leaving Boogly to look in shock. "W...what happened?" Globert lazily asked, lifting up his eye vegetable in confusion. Me: Meanwhile, Burnard was cornered by Rokit.. Zooty: "You can't run anymore, cadet!" Rokit demanded. "Do your duty!" Me: It's 12:50! Time for a snack break! Burnard said, making it up on the spot.. Rokit grabbed the bowl and tried pulling it away. Burnard pulled in the opposite direction.. Zooty: "Give it and do your job!" Rokit demanded. Me: NO! They pulled so hard.. the bowl went flying into the air.. knocking off Rokit's helmet.. and landing on his head. Rokit then smelt the fruits, and Burnard burst into laughter.. Zooty: Rokit was steaming at this point, as messy fruit juices stickily dripped all over his body. Two bat attendants noticed how much of a mess he was in. Me: The two bat attendants grabbed Rokit and dragged him away.. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Burnard grabbed what fruits were left and ate them all in one go, then followed to see where Rokit was.. Zooty: "Oh, my my my...isn't he a work..." One of the bats said. "We'll need the full package on him!" The other agreed. Me: 30 minutes later.. Burnard sat around, looking bored. Eventually, he went to see Rokit.. and he did NOT expect the results. Zooty: Despite how prim and proper Rokit looked, he, now dripping wet and wearing a robe and towel on his head, looked like his eyes were full of murder still. The bats still continued to fuss around him, as they attempted to slather mud onto his face and shove the vegetable slices on his eyes. "GO AWAY!" Rokit screamed, but it was impossible to tell if he was screaming it at the bats or at Burnard, who was now seeing him in this degrading state. Me: Burnard couldn't help himself.. AHAHAHAHAHA-'' He was cut short when Rokit threw mud at him. Zooty: "It's not funny." Rokit muttered under his breath, as the two bats continued to fix him up, while another wiped down Burnard's face. Me: ...and THEN Burnard got annoyed. Rokit didn't see it coming.. SHOE TO THE HEAD. Rokit looked dazed, and when he regained consciousness.. he was a different person. ''..Hey.. Burnard.. you really need to relax.. The two bats stared.. A relaxed Mixel is a good Mixel! Zooty: Suddenly, Rokit wasn't the tough soldier that he normally was as he laid down on a massage table, as another bat took care of his backside. He had ditched the robe, but still had the towel, mask, and eye slices on. Me: Nixels then started crawling all over the building.. this event made all the relaxed Mixels except Rokit snap back to attention.. NIXELS! Wait.. WHERE'S MY SPACESUIT!? Zooty: Suddenly, all of the Mixels (save for Rokit) were scrambling to get back to normal, as they attempted to wipe off mud, get dressed, and simply go into action...while Rokit just ignored the chaos. Me: Burnard ran back and grabbed Rokit's helmet and put it on. LISTEN UP, SOLDIERS! Zooty: "...Wuh?" Rokit suddenly asked, in confusion...That was Burnard yelling for him. He suddenly found himself splashed with water as the mud mask goopily melted off his face. Me: Burnard had taken front and center. If we want to stop these Nixels, we need to mix! Good thing I brought some Cubits. Zooty: The Mixels touched their respective Cubits...though Rokit had to be forced by someone else's hand to touch it. The Mixels soon Mixed, with the Glowkies Maxing. Unfortunately...Rokit ended up in control of his and Burnard's Mix...and was still feeling the laziness. Me: The Nurp-Naut-Flamzer Mix started launching fire from it's tail, while the Meltus-Niksput Mix flew up and sneezed fire downwards. Zooty: Meanwhile, the Glowkies Max shone out bright light through his eye that blinded the Nixels, while he used the leeway time to smack them away...as the Rokit and Burnard Mix just stood there in a daze. "Rokit, do something!" Naut's voice yelled, as he continued to stand around. "...Wuh...?" He asked, as the chaos continued around him. Me: The Max briefly unmaxed. Globert walked over to the Rokit-Burnard Mix... and slapped it to attention. The Max then remaxed.. Zooty: ...And Burnard was now in control. Me: The Mix started firing fire from it's guns. The Nixels then panicked and fled, and the Mixels unmixed. Burnard was still wearing Rokit's helmet, and Rokit had now gotten his normal personality back. Zooty: "...Give me that." Rokit demanded, snatching off his helmet and throwing off his head towel. Me: Burnard then strangely snapped back to his normal personality. Hehehe, that was good! So.. don't you think it's time to go now? The Infernite cousins gathered into Ship-Space.. Zooty: "...Do NOT tell anyone about this." Rokit demanded to Burnard. Me: All three Infernites saluted, and the door of Ship-Space closed. It then took off.. leaving a hole in the walls of Glowkie Caves. Zooty: "...That'll take some fixing." Globert sighed, as the rubble scattered down. Me: NO! That's gonna take forever to fix! THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT, you two. I think I'm getting a signal.. said the Orbiton leader. '' TO BE CONTINUED'' Category:Blog posts